


Erotic shadow puppets in the candlelight

by Estelle (Fielding)



Series: B99 Season 7 Countdown Project [20]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e09 The Road Trip, F/M, Missing Scene, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fielding/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: “You should’ve seen the look on your face when you found out Amy liked you.”It’s Jake and Sophia having sex in “the room of a thousand dolls” (and puppets). Takes place during Road Trip.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Sophia Perez
Series: B99 Season 7 Countdown Project [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588849
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Erotic shadow puppets in the candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Story No. 20 of my Season 7 Countdown Project. Very NSFW!

They end up leaning into the puppet situation and it’s pretty hot. Sophia never knew she had a thing for voyeurism but she kind of likes thinking about all of those eyes on her as Jake dives between her thighs. She just has to keep her own eyes closed so she can’t actually see their dead, vacant faces.

She knows Jake feels terrible about that disaster of a dinner, and he should. But Sophia is hardly an idiot. She likes Jake – he’s fun and creative, and he brings out a side of Sophia that she rarely gets to explore with the legal types she spends the other 99 percent of her time with, and she honestly respects the hell out of his passion for his work – but she always knew this thing was going nowhere. It’s just got a somewhat different endpoint now. She needs to get out before this thing with Amy blows up – before she ends up on the losing side.

For now, though. Dear god, Jake Peralta is good at sex.

She’d let him into the room and he’d shrieked at the puppets she’d piled onto the bed in a fit of fury. (Sophia’s always had a weird obsession about counting and after dinner she suddenly needed to know exactly how many dolls and puppets were in the room, and then she needed to sort them. It occurs to her that’s something Amy might do, based on what Jake’s told her. Jake talks about Amy more than he should.) She’d told him to get over himself and show her just how much he ‘liked’ her.

She grabs blindly for the headboard and ends up with a fistful of puppet face as Jake’s tongue flicks over her clit again. He’s precise in his ministrations for the moment, using the tip of his tongue to work her until she’s curling her other hand in his hair, trying to pull him closer and push him away at the same time because it’s too much and not nearly enough. He moans against her and she feels the vibrations in her clit and in her thighs and her belly, and then he moves his tongue lower, sweeping the flat body of it over her opening and along the sensitive sides of her pussy.

“Fuck you,” she says through her teeth, and Jake chuckles, his breath hot and teasing.

“If you insist,” he says, and his tongue pushes into her and she’s suddenly biting down on the puppet in her hand, teeth sinking into a stuffed arm or leg. She thinks to tell Jake that tongue-fucking her is not actually an accurate response to “fuck you” but then his palms are on her inner thighs, pushing her further apart, and his tongue shoves in deeper somehow and holy shit who even is this man.

“Jake-”

He pulls out his tongue and licks a wide, wet swath from her asshole up to her clit again. He sucks it between his teeth, biting just enough to shoot a thrill of fear and pleasure up her spine, then lets up. He worries at her with his tongue and his lips, keeping up a steady, infuriating pressure that has her moaning into the puppet’s cotton flesh, begging for relief. She’s glad her words are muffled because she won’t ever let him win, she can’t.

But damnit if he’s not close to breaking her this time. He’s relentless, sucking and tasting but never quite getting her off, pulling back whenever she gets too close, when she starts to arch her back, when her breath hitches and her legs go tense. But after what feels like hours, when she’s lightheaded from pleasure and having a puppet stuffed in her mouth, she’s finally there, finally about to crest and crash, and that’s when Jake breaks away.

Sophia screams and throws the puppet at his head.

“I hate you,” she says, feelingly, when Jake pops his head up. His mouth is wet with her and she groans and drops her head when his tongue sweeps across his lips.

“I don’t think you mean that,” Jake says. He draws his hand up between her legs, and she feels a finger tracing around her pussy, ghosting over her opening before gently dipping inside.

“I really do,” Sophia says with a sigh.

She looks around for another puppet – the least offensive one in range is a red-headed doll with bushy eyebrows and a button nose and pursed lips; he looks nothing like Jake – and she shoves her hand up inside it and prepares to bite down. The other puppets are waiting, watching. She closes her eyes and she can feel them staring.

Jake’s finger is still inside her and she can feel his hot breath on her skin, but he isn’t moving, and Sophia shakes her ass a little, lets her legs fall open some more. “What are you waiting for, Peralta?”

“Sorry, just- Is it weird if I kind of want to use a puppet on you?”

“Jake!”

“What! They have these little hands and that one has a pointy nose-”

“No!” Sophia says, kneejerk. Although – she lets herself entertain the idea. A puppet buried between her legs, face pressed into her clit, one hand working up inside her- okay, no. When she glances back up at Jake she can tell he’s been coming to the same conclusion from the cycle of emotions that cross his face – amusement, excitement, confusion, disgust.

“Yeah, no,” Jake says.

“Let’s just stick with vanilla puppet sex?”

“I’m not sure that’s a thing, but I am fully on board,” Jake says.

Then his face is right where it should be again. He tongues at her clit with renewed enthusiasm, and he presses two fingers deep in her at once and curls them just right, and Sophia shoves the red-haired puppet back into her mouth so she can cry out his name over and over.

She’s not sure how much more time they have together. But she knows this: There will never be anyone like Jake Peralta in her life like this again. And she plans to make the most out of whatever this is, for as long as they have.

**Author's Note:**

> *Title is from Oakland Nights (Bash Brothers).
> 
> *I realize there probably isn’t much of an audience for Jake/Sophia smut but the scene in the doll/puppet room is seriously one of my favorites in the whole show. It never fails to make me LOL. So yeah, I couldn’t resist.
> 
> *Also, I firmly believe that Sophia knew exactly where she stood in the Jake/Amy situation and that was at least some of her motivation for dumping Jake. Yes, she gave other reasons but I think that was self-preservation/respect? Sophia’s not the type to say, Go be with your true love. She’s a good person but that would be above and beyond.
> 
> *Extra special shoutout to my favorite person Fezzle (drowninginmyworries), who is SO NOT INTO Jake/Sophia and really threw herself on the beta bomb for this story. Love you, Z!


End file.
